


Long Weekend

by EverythingCanadian



Series: By Your Side (Toccoa Boarding School) [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys need to relax, and have taken the long four day weekend of the month out of their lives to just chill. Rather than have to wait another week for their regular weekend. Every month they take this trip but this time around plans have been made. Sometimes you just need to chill to get the best from life.</p><p>There is a Fanmix to go along with this. Here: http://8tracks.com/everythingcanadian/long-weekend/edit</p><p>And a bit of a backstory prezi. Here: http://prezi.com/59n7lp8mndh7/?utm_campaign=share&utm_medium=copy&rc=ex0share</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or men, nor the series. This is a work of fiction. Based of the tv show not the real men.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start to the long weekend was off with a loud bang.

"I swear on my goddamn Ma's name, if you two value ya fuckin' lives, quite soundin' like neckin' teenagers." Bill yelled at the one of the tents below the large willow tree. It's long tendrils just brushing the top of three tents set underneath it.

Five others were set by: a fallen log, a picnic table, six feet from one car and the last of the eight were wedged in side by side next to a bush, completing the circle around a large fire-pit with fallen logs and large rocks surrounding the it. A barbeque had been placed a couple feet from the picnic table for their cooking needs for the long, four day weekend they had away from work and schooling this month. Usually only the Friday night to Sunday afternoon was all they had together as a whole, that didn't account for little meet ups here and there.

“Well if I could take Web to the beach and do this there without sand everywhere then it would be fucking simple Gonorrhea.” Liebgott growled from inside the tent.

Liebgott and Webster had met during middle school. Web was a transfer that was so shy he spoke only German the first week he was there. After some coaxing Liebgott found out that not only did David speak German, he was an American that had been passed around from family member to family member too much and just didn’t even bother attaching himself to anyone. It was Web’s ninth and final middle school in two years. In fact, it was the last time he ever had to move, Joseph’s parents got in contact with David’s and that’s how they met, lived together and eventually got together.

Bill was going to come back with something before Nixon interjected. “Just be quieter. Either that or the boys will go down to the lake and swim.” Lewis fixed a glare around the ring of men who were sitting or standing by the fire. It was barely six in the evening, the sun was still ripe above their heads and they had wolfed down dinner over an hour ago; a little swim wouldn’t hurt the boys.

There was some rustling within the tent before Web’s head emerged from a pulled open zipper. “Swimming?” A faint fucking water could be heard from Liebgott.

“Yeah. I’m thinking we could just chill by the dock and later have s’mores before hitting the hay?” Nixon looked to his partner, Dick, just to confirm the nights activities.

A nod from the amused red head was all the conformation needed for the group. They were scrambling to grab swimming trunks and shed clothes into their tents or on the large sitting rocks.

“Hey Luz, where’s Frank? Did he bow out?” Johnny asked, stripping off his khaki shorts.

Luz chuckled. “Naw, he had that Physics final this afternoon, he should be here in the morning or around then. Plus he has the other tent so I’m rooming with Mother hen over here and his protective partner.”

Nix scoffed lightly adding in his own commentary, “Harry and Kitty are coming in sometime after lunch. Shifty is bringing Skinny, Talb and Grant. I’m not sure about the others though.”

The boys laughed and nodded watching as Speirs growled under his breath, playfully bearing his teeth like a wolf, eyes rolling while closing his mouth. “It’s a good thing I like you Luz, or else you’d be on the ground.” Ron was a socially awkward kid in high school, he never really talked to anyone in his first two years. The only ones to even talk to him were Harry Welsh, Lewis Nixon and Richard Winters.

That was before he saw Carwood in his third year at the school and Carwood’s second. And the rest of the pack came in time.

“It’s a good thing you have half a sense of humour. Or else we’d all be in the drink and no one would find us.” Toye chuckled, quickly retying the string on his swimming shorts. Running down to the dock he yelled behind himself. “Last one in puts out the fire!”

This got the boys chuckling and running after the cut throat man, some still attempting to shuck their pants. Muck caught up to Joe and was racing him into the pristine water.

Some of the smarter guys were easing their way into the cold lake, others just gunning it and diving right into the water.

Buck was jogging to the water’s edge, waiting for Malarkey to come after him and tackle him into the sandy beach but it didn’t come. Instead that red headed bastard was hiding under the raised dock, waiting to pull Buck under.

Unfortunately for Don, Buck had spotted him while he was shedding his tank top. “You dunk me in the frigid water Don, and you die.”

Malarkey groaned and lazily paddled out from under the wooden dock, standing up to wade over to the blond haired man. “Am I ever going to pull one over on you?”

Buck shook his head, adjusting his baseball cap backwards on his short curls, the same ones that Malarkey said were cute when they went to high school together.

In fact the whole reason the boys knew each other was from high school. They all went to an all boys school and had met at student council meetings, some of them weren’t even on student council, just dragged along by their friends. They all just fit into each others lives like clockwork and nothing separated them from that time on. Most of them ended up together from being so close in everything.

“Damn, I thought I could later, y’know, when I need your shirt off.” Malarkey got in a wink before his entire body met the cold water. Coming up and gasping for breath he attempted to drag Buck with him. “You asshole, that was so fucking cold. That’s it, you aren’t getting any tonight.”

“I don’t think so, I’ll convince you somehow Malark.” Buck chuckled, picking up Malarkey in a bridal hold, chucking him into deeper shallows. Barking laughter after the redhead surfaced. “But for now let’s go rescue Liebgott; Bull and Johnny are drowning him.”

As if on queue they heard a shout from Liebgott to stop right the fuck now or suffer later. You could see on the dock,Webster’s shoulders were shaking with the force of trying not to upset his boyfriend even more.

Swimming to the shallow’s ladder the two of them got out and down to the end of the dock, watching Liebgott and Webster cuss out Bull and Johnny. Which in itself was a sight, Bull just sitting on the end of the dock, amused to no end, Johnny sitting back on his hands with his feet barely dangling in the water, no doubt rolling his eyes at the two blockheads.

“Hey do you think Speirs is going to man up and finally propose?” Muck winced as Webster splashed him with his kick, heading out farther.

“Shut up Skip, he planned it out, that’s why we took off this weekend and not the next, he’s going to do it tomorrow.” Roe hushed the group’s sudden murmuring, trying to get them all to normal or close to before the big four came to the end of the dock.

Carwood was walking, more like sauntering, next to the fluid Speirs, both seemed to contrast but the way they were with each other clicked in ways everyone could spot and others that didn’t seem they would but ended up fitting.

Dick and Nix had already been married, right out of high school too. They had been together since kindergarten, never really needing anyone else to help each other along. Always knowing when to push or when to be there for each other. They had figured it out early and nothing changed, only their bond strengthened.

The big four that were the first to come together and in the first group to graduate who were Lewis, Ron, Richard, Liebgott, Perconte, Toye and Harry. The next batch were Bull, Luz, Popeye, Malarkey, Carwood and Roe. The third set were Buck, Skinny, Johnny, Grant and Muck. With the final being Babe, Talbert, Shifty, Webster, Hoobler, Bill, Penkala, Jones and O’Keefe. That was the huge group that just knit together into a tapestry for the ages.

“So Captain Badass is going to grow some balls for Mama Lip tomorrow?” Muck laughed.

“No you fucking moron, he’s going to use the balls he has to do it. It’s called right time dipshit.” Liebgott snarked, smirk plastered on his face. He dropped his voice as he watched Webster swim out to Penkala, Babe and Toye. “Besides, I got a plan of my own for tonight.”

Johnny chuckled, reaching out to pat Liebgott on the wet shoulder. “You my friend are doing well then. I’m sure Web is going to love it.”

“I hope.” Liebgott bit his lip, quiet in tone.

“He will boy, he will.” Bull smirked at Liebgott, fiddling with his own ring. “I know mine came as a surprise to Johnny, being that we didn’t see eye to eye all the time, but he still was there with me.” Bull smiled fondly over at Johnny, reaching up to pull him close and kiss his curly hair. “He still gives me a run for my money but we’re happy together.”

“Dammit Bull, I’m too much of a hardass to show these guys any affection.” Johnny tried to keep up a facade, failing to hold back a wide smile and blushing cheeks. “I love you too you hick.”

“Hey now boys, what did we say about PDA and how it effects the group as a whole?” Nixon teased, his aviators covering his dark eyes, deep blue shorts hung low on his hips.

The few that were listening raised their left hands or tried to, and recited, “It is gross so keep it behind closed doors.”

Chuckling Nixon nodded in approval. “Good, and that’s how-” He was cut short when Dick scoffed and pushed the shorter man into the cold water, making Nixon yelp before going under only to resurface again.

“Give it a rest Lew, let the guys have some fun.” Dick’s ever present smirk grew. He crouched a bit before taking the two steps and launching himself beside Nixon, giving him a facefull.

The whole group cheered when they saw what had gone down, Luz and Malarkey were wolf whistling when Nixon smooched Dick sloppily to keep the good mood going. “I don’t know why I put up with you and your good habits.”

“Saps.” Bill chided from the ladder, hoisting himself up and onto the end, sitting next to Bull on his other side.

“You love us and you know it.” Nixon pointed a finger at Bill with a smile, peeking over his dewy glasses.

“That’s it.” Speirs decided. “I’m joining you idiots.” Speirs took off his flip flops and ran to the edge, diving in over Dick’s head. He heard the claps and cheers when he surfaced, grinning up at his boyfriend. “C’mon Car, the water is great.”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Lipton toed the edge of the wooden dock, nerves creeping up on him with all the boys’ eyes on him now. Turning his back to the water he bent his knees and jumped, making a backflip into the lake, splashing Liebgott and Toye in the process.

“That’s my boy.” Luz yelled, leaning on the top of the ladder on the dock.

Lipton laughed with his friends, blush spreading all over his face from the attention. Speirs could tell but was grinning ear to ear when he enveloped Lipton in a hug, kissing his temple.

“Hey Badass, did you bring your guitar?” Penkala joked.

Speirs hummed in acknowledgment. “Indeed I did. And I’m going to try and convince Carwood to sing.” He looked to the man in his arms. “If that's okay with you?” Lipton hesitated and looked to Liebgott before nodding, in on the San Francisco native’s plan as well as Speirs.

“FUCK YEAH!” Malarkey shouted over the yelling of the others.

“Malark, don’t ruin Lipton’s singing okay?” Buck laughed, climbing the ladder.

“They make a good duet Buck, don’t knock them.” Penkala pointed out.

“Yeah I know, I just don’t want any problems when Don sings.” Buck cupped himself through his dripping wet shorts.

“Buck.” Malarkey whined. “Know one needed to know.”

“Yeah dude. Ew.” Johnny agreed.

“I’m just saying.” Buck shrugged.

“That’s it, back to camp, this calls for marshmallows and music.” Nixon swam to the metal ladder pulling himself up, dripping water everywhere.

“I second this.” Lipton followed suit.

On the short walk back to camp Roe commented, “Nix, if it’s already going to marshmallow heaven, don’t try to save it.”

That earned an uproaring laugh from the wet bunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liebgott is up to bat for the night. He just wants to finally get this off his chest and have the answer come out as he wants it.

 The boys had had their fill in the sticky sweetness that were s’mores, some having more than others yet having the same amount of fun while peeling the fluff off of their flesh. Luz had most of his fair share all over his mouth and chin, some ending up on his cheeks. Speirs had to go over to his motorbike to fetch the wet towelettes from one of the side bags.

Roe had pulled out one of the six bottles of bug repellant he bought on the way up to the lake, learning from last time and stored that along with afterbite in the first aid kit. Bull had to prevent Skip from turning the aerosol spray into a flamethrower and scorching half the boys.

The boys around the fire had settled into a comfortable silence or into smooth conversation, enjoying the time they had off, finally seeing everyone together or most of the grup in one place. That was, before Speirs rummaged in Nixon’s Range Rover for the accoustic he keeps in there.

“Alright kids, settle down for Mama Lip, Papa Speris and Malarkey.” Buck chuckled.

Speirs slung the strap over his shoulder and plucked at the strings, making sure they were in tune as always. “Any song requests?” Penkala was about to speak before Speirs cut him off, pointing a finger at the joker, “Possible ones Penk.”

“It _is_ possible.” He whined 

“Okay, what is it Alex?” Lip soothed the semi-ruffled feathers of the dark brunette.

“We all watched the Pitch Perfect movie right?” Lip nodded. “Well can you guys start off the song where they’re in the pool?” Penkala asked sheepishly.

“The Bruno Mars mashup?” Malarkey tilted his head.

Penkala snapped his fingers and perked up, “Yeah, that one.”

Malarkey looked to Speirs and Lipton, raising his eyebrows. Speirs shrugged and nodded, both waiting on what Lipton had to say. Lipton sighed with a smirk and looked up to the bright pink sky. “Why do I like you all so much.” He mumbled.

Yelling, the pack of men settled down into blankets and each other to listen.

Speirs began the song by strumming out the bass line tune, Lip nodding his head and breathing in to start off the singing, Malarkey providing the backup for the first part. By the time the third part came through they had a couple of the tenors like Bull, Roe, Buck and Nixon in the mix, having the higher voices join getting everyone in to finish off with a strong end. 

The boys were laughing and shimmying or variations of dancing from where they were sitting. Most of the night went like that winding down from pump up songs for the group like “500 Miles” to softer songs like “Friends We Wont Forget”.

Eventually Liebgott caught Lipton’s eye and nodded with a shy smile, ready to do what he’s been wanting to. The song that Lieb wanted was one that the three musical talented people liked. It allowed Liebgott to sing the main while Malarkey and Lip sang back up and with Speirs strumming on his guitar.

“Alright Guys, this one comes in as a special request. Lieb, lead us on.” Malarkey pointed to Liebgott with his chin.

Liebgott smiled softly at Webster, gently squeezing their intertwined hands then looking around at all the faces of their friends as he began to sing with a strong raspy voice, the three musicians let Lieb carry the song.

_Sometimes in our lives, We all have pain, we all have sorrow, But if we are wise, We know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on._

He looked towards Web with the next part, putting in a lot of the feelings he has towards the english major.

_Please, swallow your pride, If I have things you need to borrow, For no one can fill those of your needs, That you won't let show._

Liebgott changed the next part of the lyrics to fit his needs, the boys knowing the words prior to tonight.

 _You just call on_ me, Baby _, when you need a hand, We all need somebody to lean on,_ You _just might have a problem_ And I’ll _understand, We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

The next verse the 3 boys took over for their own re enforcement for Webster. Liebgott stood up next to Webster and waved a hand at them.

 _You just call on_ us, Webster _, when you need a hand, We all need somebody to lean on, You just might have a problem that_ We'll _understand, We all need somebody to lean on._

For the final part Liebgott knelt down and opened a box, inside was a gold band inscribed with the phrase “Darkest Before the Dawn” Dunkelsten vor der Dämmerung. Webster’s eyes flew wide, filling with tears in this simple act as Liebgott sang the final chorus.

_If there is a load, You have to bear that you can't carry, I'm right up the road, I'll share your load, If you just call me._

The boys were quiet, waiting on the answer, Lipton and Nixon even had tears brimming at the tender moment. Even if Web said no, Liebgott would know that they still loved each other.

Webster’s smile was wobbly but he nodded nonetheless, slipping off the barkless log and curling into Liebgott’s arms, kissing him chastely. Liebgott pressed kisses to Webster’s temple and the top of his head, cradling the English major, slipping the band on his ring finger.

The boys around the fire had expressions ranging from crazily happy to near sobbing in honor of the two.

Righting themselves, Liebgott and Webster sat back on the sunbleached log, grabbing the discarded blanket and curling into it.

“How many more songs before we start ghost stories?” Speirs asked.

Dick smiled wide, brushing stray tears from his eyes, “Make it as many as you want Ron, we don’t have to be up at a time tomorrow. Just play till you want to stop.”

Speirs nodded, plucking the strings in thought. Chuckles circled the circle when his face brightened with a song. The beginnings of “Don’t Stop Believin’” played out, letting the pack build up energy to belt it out. Lipton snorted and shook his head, knowing the effect the guys were going to have to get Speirs to rock out completely. This was a song Speirs felt comfortable singing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joking four arise with the sun, or one does and they all fall into their own waking. Speirs also has his own plans to put forth.

It was early. Way too early for any of them to be up. Yet the four jokers had gotten their sorry asses up to watch the sun peak over the mountains surrounding the bowl of crisp water. Well, more or less they came in their own time to see the beauty of _their_ spot.

There was a spot they had found three get-togethers ago that was an alcove, just cut off from the large quiet lake by thick reeds. It led into a pool sized pond where the sun just hit it and spread a glow around the area, lighting up the undersides of trees and shadowing the minnows in the water.

Muck was the first to find it having woken up to see the sunrise like he always did on the first morning of the weekend. He’d watched the little fishies flit around in the cold liquid, bumping into each other and the lilies they seemed to be housed in.

To Muck it looked as though each of the minnows had a personality to it. Three were always together and circled the crop of fish, maybe a fourth added in. There were four that shimmered brightly, one had a tint of red on it. There was two larger ones that looked close to a pale grey, Buck and Bull, he had thought.

Muck was pulled from his own thoughts while looking at the swirling colors to a wiff of oversweet strawberries and the bite of spice. Smells like the two others were up and had already showered at the newly built bathroom system Nixon had put in.

Nixon had bought the land and lake along with pooled money from Webster and Speirs, complete with a small comment of Webster’s _At least it’s doing some good_. The boys helped out a bit as well, getting as much as they could from some savings to buy the place even though Nixon said him and the other two could do it and for the boys to keep their money.

Obviously that didn’t work out so well.

Muck saw Malarkey and Penk round the bushes obscuring the small area from the camp, Malarkey still scrubbing his thick red hair, now long enough it curled around his ears. Penkala held a canteen of water, sipping from it slowly to get that first taste of toothpaste and morning breath out.

He smiled at them, affectionately turning the scene of them stumbling still half drowsy over to their spot. The sun already peaking out over the lake, causing the water to bounce light all over the still mirrored surface. The dock looked black and shadowy compared to the flash of the sunlight beaming over the forest.

Malarkey carefully moved and perched himself upon a rock down close to the cold water’s edge, leaning as far as his back would let him out over the blinding water, smiling down at the minnows flying around the enclosed space.

Penkala moved in next to Muck, threading his right arm through Muck’s left, leaning on his shoulder, getting used to being awake at such an hour.

“I was left waking up to a cold spot next to me, do you know why that is?” Penk yawned.

Muck’s lips turned up, nuzzling the top of Penk's hair. “I haven’t the slightest clue.”

Penkala hummed, eyebrows twitching with the effort of keeping a straight face. “Seems to me that my boyfriend woke up too goddamned early to watch a sunrise.”

“Your boyfriend sucks Penk, sounds like a real douchenozzle.”

A loud snort came from behind them, following the noise was a bedheaded shorty, wrapped tightly in a blanket from his own ‘06 Silverado. “Out of all the curse words and you choose douchenozzle?” Muck tried not to stare adoringly at the little sleepy burrito that was shivering, “Have I taught you nothing in the years we’ve known each other?”

Luz waddled forward and physically separated Muck and Penk with blanket clad arms, squeezing into the newly made space and wiggling for warmth.

“How cold are you Georgie boy?” Penkala teased.

“Cold enough to wind up waking to a Luz sandwich and having Mama Lip get his personal furnace to octopus me. God he was so warm but hell if I was going to be threatened later.” Luz’s teeth were chattering with the force of his shivers.

Malarkey chuckled and tutted at the three. “You look like shit Luz, miss perco that much eh?”

Luz reached out a hand from with in his confines and flipped off the sassy redhead. Malarkey scoffed and tipped his head towards the sun warming dock. “Hey boys, Speirs is going for it. He’s taking Lip onto the dock.” Malarkey scrambled up, gripping his damp towel he started to sprint back to the campsite.

“Fuck if I’m missing this.” Penkala followed the swift devil and ran behind him.

Luz looked up to Muck, a silent understanding passed them. “Hey wait up! Luz if you trip I am not helping you up.”

“Hurry up guys he’s going for the speech right now.” Malarkey huffed, jumping into the open clearing of the cars and racing over to the pack. Watching with them they saw as Speirs finally knelt, a small box, no doubt velvet, in his hands.

Lipton’s grin could be seen from the shore, a slight nod following the unheard question. Both Speirs and Lipton’s heads whipped towards the loud eruption of cheers from the camp, both men blushing furiously but holding immense affection nonetheless.

“And that boys is how romance in the Speirs clan is done!”  Speirs yelled when he reached the connection of wood and sand. Showing up some of the doubt the boys had for his romantic skills. “Nothing is keeping me from letting me have what I love anymore.” His smile was the widest and softest anyone had ever witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the actual birth days of the boys so I went back to the first chapter and changed the Grad dates. Even if Car is older than Ron it still is Ron first then Car in this series.

After some milling about the boys had found the cooler holding breakfast, and couple of boxes of cereal next to it.

Well Doc Roe and Babe did.

Not exactly found either, Gene knew it was in the back of his truck, plugged into the outlets that Nixon had put in the camp as well.

So in reality, they had taken breakfast out of it’s place.

It wasn’t all that hard to get the fire skillet pan out and over the nice hot coals that had burned down from the night before and the log Dick had put on when he had woken up at _ass-o’clock-in-the-morning_ according to Liebgott.

It wasn’t long before the pack of men wondered where Johnny and Bull were if not in their tent.

“Highly likely they went for a nature walk to get their appetites up.” Nixon joked, curled up still in his and Dick’s tent, head leaning out to sniff the eggs and bacon coated air.

“Either that or they just want to enjoy eachothers company.” Speirs sat down on one of the fallen logs, sipping from a water bottle that looked to be full of pink lemonade.

Nixon’s eyebrows fell heavy over his eyes and he stared dumbly at the surprising man. Nixon had opened and closed his mouth, trying to articulate some words to answer him but nothing came out. Nixon finally closed his mouth and just went to glaring at Speirs. The fucking prick was laughing, quietly albeit, at him.

“Would you two chill.” Buck inclined to them, already tired of their _I am the better man for my man_ bullshit. “It’s only nine in the morning and you look about ready to kill the poor bastard, Nix. Back down and sleep some more if you’re that grumpy.” The tall blonde stepped past the dog fight and into his and Malarkey’s tent.

“You look settled babe.” Buck kneeled down next to the redhead, pulling his book down from his face with his pointer.

“I am. I always like camping with them.” Malarkey nodded his head, pointing his chin out the open door.

Buck’s smile held a thousand words he would say in the quiet of the night, being close to his highschool sweetheart and cooing them at him. The blonde leaned over and kissed Malarkey, simultaneously reaching for his thick jacket.

“Be back in time to eat.” Malarkey did a sore imitation of Professor Sink from their school years ago. “Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Buck was bouncing on his heals silently showing his amusement. “That was sad Mal, even for you.”

They both startled when they heard a very good impression by Luz as he passed their tent. “Remember boys, flies spread disease, so keep yours closed.”

“I swear Luz, that wasn’t funny when we shot out of our beds in the middle of the night.” They heard Penkala hiss.

“It was to me, seeing your little rabbit boxers got me through finals week.” Luz shot back, smile lacing his words.

“Why I otta.”

“Heal boys.” They heard Babe groan out. “It was funny and not funny, just quit bickering I need more sleep.”

Grabbing his lumberjack looking jacket he shook his head getting out of the tent. It made him look somewhat like Paul Bunyon when he put it on. “I’ll go look for them if you want, I need to get my blood moving anyway.”

“If you find them, bring them back here okay Buck? Breakfast is almost ready to serve.” Dick asked, quiet in the crisp and warming morning.

“Yessir, Winter, Sir.” Buck shot off a two fingered mock salute.

Muck scoffed down a chuckle. “Wow Buck, in the army for only a month, then kicked out, then at a law firm and you still know how to talk to a, what did you call it, _‘a higher up?’_ I am impressed.”

“Can it Skippy, or I’ll hoard your breakfast.” Buck chuckled and booped the kid’s nose on his way out of the camp and down the dusty, thin road around the lake.

“He did not just boop me.” The New York native sounded scandalized.

“I think just he did Skip.” Luz was holding back his laughter, not very well though.

It wasn’t until after he got no more than an eighth of the way around lake Currahee that Buck heard a low loud bark of laughter come from a small path lined with trees to the jumping cliff the boys used sometimes.

Buck stepped off the dirt road and onto the grass, ducking behind an old oak to listen.

“Hey, Johnny, d’you think I made the right decision marrying you?”

“What do you mean Bull?”

“Well, my folks back home are still uncomfortable about it and I know I’m not the best husband by anyone's standards. I still freak out over thunderstorms. Was it okay for you to say yes to me?”

Buck could feel Bull’s shoulders droop and hear the way he hunched himself over with his elbows resting on his knees.

“Denver.” Bull had to strain to hear Johnny’s voice. “You were the best decision I’ve ever said yes to. You and boarding school. For if I hadn’t of said yes to that I wouldn’t have met you in the first place.”

There was some movement coming from the sandy edge of the rock, but not enough for Buck to know what might have happened if the other two were in that mood. It was quiet again save for the sound of a chaste kiss.

“Johnny?”

A soft chuckle escaped the smaller man’s lips. “Yeah Bull?”

“I’m glad I took that last step. You are perfect for me. I love you.”

“I love you too big guy.”

Buck heard a conjoined sigh from the bush and tree covered area, now knowing it was clear to enter the quiet and peaceful moment.

The crunching of gravel alerted the two men but neither of them moved from their position. Johnny was laid out over Bull like a blanket, head pillowed on the hick’s chest moving up and down with every breath a small fist in Bull’s shirt. Bull was threading a large hand through Johnny’s soft dark curls that gripped his fingers on the way through.

They looked like the most sorted out of the group but they had their faults. And in this moment they looked at ease with their baggage.

Buck heaved a sigh and smiled at them, goofy and happy for the two who were the second in them all to get their shit together and do what would benefit them both to an extent they wouldn’t know. “C’mon boys, let’s go, chow is almost done.”

Johnny took a deep, satisfied breath and nodded, rolling off of his solid tank of a husband and swiftly standing in his sneakers.

“Little help here Buck, I tweaked my side sleeping last night.” Bull stated and was being hauled up from the dirt and sand that had clung to his t-shirt. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Now let’s go gents, you know that Dick will want us all their for the most important meal of the day.” Buck winked.

Bull rolled his eyes but snickered into his hand. Sometimes that man, even though he was older than the two present, was like a child in humor. Johnny seemed miles older than Bull, sometimes even Dick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nixon is trying to find Webster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO unbeta'd, but I think this is amazing to me. and if you have any ideas as to how the Webster's phone call went tell me at my tumblr. It's the same as my user name here.

“Nixon.” The dark browed man flicked his head up to watch Skip Muck toss him a can of beer from the drinks cooler. He caught it before it nailed him in the mouth. “Nice catch for an Ivy leaguer.”

Nixon huffed a laugh out, making him sway on his crouched heels. “You’re lucky I’m a fast learner Skip, or I’d have to have Dick call for an ambulance and you’d be paying my bills.” Nixon cracked open his can and just looked at it, scratching his day old beard. “What time is it?”

With a quick flick of his wrist Skip was looking at his thick wristed watch. “Only 11:30 so I think drinking is good at this hour.”

“Like I care what time of the day it is, I just want to see if I can beat my record for earliest drink.” Nixon siped at the frosty liquid.

Skip raised an eyebrow towards his semi awake friend.

“His record is 6:48 in the morning.” Speirs grunted, whittling away at a long thick branch that had fallen when they weren’t there. “I’m still trying to beat him,” Speirs brown eyes flashed up through his thick lashes, sensual in most ways but threatening for those who don’t know him.

Skip’s jaw dropped open, looking towards Nixon for answers.

“I didn’t think it was whisky, it was in an iceless glass and looked like apple juice. Not my fault Dick didn’t warn me.”

“That was because,” The red head set down his arm full of kindling next to the larger wood chunks in a pile between the two sitting logs, “I was too busy laughing at your mistake.”

“Well excuse me, but I think the Hawaiians in that establishment could have put a note on the damn pitcher.” Nixon waved his hand in the air, scrunching his nose up at the memory.

“They did, you were just too hungover to read it.” Winters shamelessly smiled, amusement written into his whole expression.

Skips confusion could be seen from the dock if you looked for it. Speirs surprisingly picked up the social queue and offered the explanation. “It was on their honeymoon just after high school.”

“Unfortunately for him,” Nixon pointed to Speirs, “he heard the whole week of what happened through gossip of my drunk mouth.”

Speirs cringed minutely, nose crinkling at the conversation he had with a shitfaced Nixon on the third night they were away. “I never wanted to know what you and Richard were doing. Nor do I need a recollection of it. Ever.” Speirs pointed his swiss army knife towards Nixon, stare threatening the man.

“Whatever Sparky.” Nixon chuckled at the little growl. “I need to find Webster, he said he’d help me with my Report for the factory.”

“He’s still in his tent.” Skip motioned to the vinyl and gore tex. “Be aware though, I haven’t seen little Liebling come out of it yet, so if you get a faceful of angry jew then not my fault, I warned you.”

A muffled low voice came from the aforementioned tent “I can hear you and I will shove a hot poker stick through your tongue, Skip.”

“Speak of the devil.” Nixon chuckled, standing up and stretching, letting out a couple of soft groans with each pop of his bones. His shirt lifted to reveal a thick dark trail of hair leading below his tan leather belt.

“Keep that covered Nix. No one wants to see your trail but me.” Winters smiled over at his husband, carefully walking around the fire pit and rocks to stand by him.

Nixon opened his sleepy eyes, a soft mmm? asking his question for him.

“Your happy trail, babe.” Winters tugged down Nixon’s soft green shirt.

“Let them look.” One of Nixon’s outstretched arms hooked itself around Winters’ shoulders, bringing the taller of the two closer. Red climbed its way up Winters’ collar and cheeks, drowning his face in a flush 

“C’mon you two, it’s like watching my parents flirt. Jeeze.” Skip whined.

Nixon’s eyebrows dove into his dark ivy like hair accompanied by a devilish smirk. “Just for that.” With quick work, Nixon had Winters leaning back like in the movies, a swift dip and then the big couple-y kiss.

After righting themselves Winters had a dopey eyed grin on his scarlet face, a hand fisted in Nixon’s cotton shirt.

“Gross.” Skip muttered.

Nixon stuck out his tongue and gently pried Winters’ fingers off of him. “Now I need to find Webster.” Nixon was a step away from leaving the embrace of his fiery redheaded partner before the same hand he had pried off had snagged his shirt again.

“Oh hey Nix, uhm, I got a call from Harry earlier, they won’t be here on account of Kitty going into labor. Spread the news around.” Winters sobered.

“No kidding.”Speirs inquired, flicking hair from his eyes.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Nixon’s face lifted with delight over the news. “Tell him to keep us updated.”

Winters nodded, face returning to normal colour. “Yeah, also Perconte’s ETA is in an hour so be prepared for Luz’s sugar rush over his chew toy joining us.”

Luz yelled from inside Lip’s and Speirs’ mesh zipped tent, legs crossed and leaning on a large feathered pillow. “Hey! I ain’t def Dick. He’s not a chew toy, he’s a pillow.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Skip mumbled, waving a hand dismissively.

Nixon squirmed in Winters’ grip, practically vibrating when asking into thin air. “Lieb, s’it okay if I come get Web?”

“Nah sorry Nix.” Liebgott whisper shouted. “Web needs his sleep, he called his parents last night to tell them the news. I-it was-, well it didn’t go as well as expected.” Nixon heard a low murmuring from the tent, sleeping bags and blankets sliding against each other.

A croaky voice arose from muffled sounds. “I’ll tell you all later.” It was a drowsy and sleep laced but broken all at once.

“Alright David.” Nixon assured, his voice low for the headache the kid probably has. “Go back to sleep you little duckling.”

It was a couple minutes of crackling fire and Speirs’ whittling before Liebgott’s voice came again. “Thanks Nix, I-I think he needed that.”

“It’s the way I roll Joseph, if one of my friends needs help, then i’ll do whatever I can to do so.” Nixon hummed.

“You’ll be great if you and Winters get kids.” Liebgott replied.

“I think you’re right Joseph.” Nixon smiled to himself and looked at his retreating husbands form, going back to the stock pile of wood near the willow. “Quite right.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life lessons with Babe, Bill and Joe.

“The more I think about it, Harry was the only one out of our _entire_ group, to go hetrosexual.” Babe frowned at the sand by his flip flops, bright pink sunglasses sliding down his nose.

Guarnere slid his squinted glance over towards his friend, pausing with his Jones bottle halfway to his lips, squinting over the glare from the lake at Babe. “And?”

“Think about it, we all, save for Harry turned out gay. Whoever adopts or gets kids, what will their kin turn out like. I mean, they would have one aunt and mostly uncles.” Babe’s voice rose with his thoughts, squeaking at the end.

“Calm down Babe. It’s fine, nothin’ wrong with likin’ who we like. I was pegged to be so far left field i’d be in another stadium. Do I look straight to you when I have my chew Toye on my arm over here?” Guarnere got a shake of Babe’s shaggy haired head. “So what if we all ended up with our better half and that half is a same gender as us. Even Kitty’s friend Rene is bisexual and is now engaged to a heart throb of a gal. Don’t matter what anyone else thinks, we all turned out okay, our kids will have a good upbringing too.” Guarnere filled in, bringing his soda bottle all the way to his lips.

Babe nodded in agreement before replying. “But what about Web’s parents? He’s gay and they just-.” Babe’s hands waved in large patterns in the air trying to make his point. Guarnere ducked to avoid getting hit by the kid’s flopping limbs, leaning out of the way in time to stifle a laugh when Toye got hit in the face.

“Heffron,” Toye rubbed at his smarting jaw, “Webster’s parents are a different breed entirely. Hell even Lew’s parents have got their high class social ass shit together and accepted their son.” Toye interjected from the other side of Bill, the faint sound of the stones he was throwing hitting the water. “It’s their problem that they can’t love their only baby boy for some media blown trait of a human being, but David has us as a family, fuck man, Lieb’s family is more of a family than anyones. It’s so dysfunctional it works.”

“Six brothah’s and sistah’s and all of 'em are younger. Don’t know how the poor sap grew up without privacy or without being a middle child to blame shit on everyone else. I would’ve created a livin’ hell for my parents if I had to live through that much shit.” Guarnere shook his head, a light chuckle gracing his words as it hollowed out in the bottle.

“He didn’t grow up, he’s going skinny dipping with some of the boys tonight.” Toye rattled off the fact. From the quizzical stare over the sunglasses to the slightly disgusted dropped jaw Toye just shrugged. “Freedom is nice boys.”

The hard shelled man grinned at the two identical groans from his friends, relishing in the brain melting material they might be envisioning.

“Go fuck yerself Toye, that’s gonna take years of therapy to remove, fuck and then some ya bastard.” Guarnere groused, scratching his three day stubble. “I need ta shave or I'm gonna itch my way to my skull.”

“Ask Lieb, he’s good with a straight razor.” Babe suggested, fiddling absently with the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah?” Guarnere’s eyebrows raised. “Might have ta ask then, I’m gettin real scruffy.”

“Yeah and I’m suffering through it Blackbeard. I swear I have more beard burn on my neck then Winters. Plus your fauxhawk is getting wild there Wild Bill” Toye spat.

Babe cringed and scrunched up his nose. “Thanks Joe, now i’ll never be able to get proper therapy ever.”

“ _ **OH** -kay_, one, do not dis the MacTavish Hawk. Two, you’re not the one that was asked by Jones-y boy 'bout his feelin's. He asked me about why he was crushing on Hoobler's skinny ass. I eventually had Liebgott help me out and shove the poor bastards into my dorm room.” Guarnere gripped, picking at his bottle’s label.

"Noone in their right mind would go into that pig sty. Lord knows what's in there." Babe grinned, his tinny chuckle bringing the others' hearty laughs

The small echo’s of a car’s bass pulled the three out of their conversation. Babe continued to laugh and got to his feet. “Sounds like either Tab’s taken over Perconte’s SUV, or he has a new taste in music.”

Toye’s face found the palm of his hand after a second, a grumble leaving his chest. “That’s not what I think it is is it? Is that fucking New Kids? Oh for fuck’s sakes”

“New Kids on the Block?” Guarnere shut up and listened to the song getting louder and closer to them, becoming a sharp sound rather than an echo off the mountain sides. “I’m afraid you’re right Joe, I’m really afraid.” Guarnere sympathised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perconte brings up the "dogs" Talbert, Grant, Shifty and Skinny.

“Heeeey, Perconte. How was the trip up with the dogs?” Luz chuckled, jogging up to the door of the SUV.

Perconte was getting out of his dusty SUV, sunglasses perched in his gelled hair and what looked to be a iced coffee cup in his hand along with the keys. “Downright idiotic. Whoever let these guys like the shit music they have on their Ipod’s is a dipshit. They wouldn't shut the fuck up all the way.” Perconte’s face was sober and serious.

It was a couple of seconds until the short italian cracked, eyes lighting up and a crooked smile fixing itself on his mouth.

“Jeez Frank, I thought you were about to cut these kids up.” George’s ever present smile widened. He clapped his hands together and winked. “Now, about the favour I wanted.”

“I didn’t know what you wanted when you texted me for coffee so I got you an iced latte and stuck it in the icebox. And don’t worry I made sure it was safe and wasn’t going to tip over on the way up.” Perconte teased, practically bouncing to the back of his car.

Nixon lumbered passed the black vehicle and began surveying the camping area for the second time this weekend. “We’re going to need a bigger area. I hate my life.”

“Says the big architect.” Luz mumbled, unlatching and opened the hatch, “I swear Frank, if I had to live with him I’d be out already from Buck and his lawyering ass.”

“You say that every goddamn day you deal with me, Luz. I don’t think you love me any less than the first fucking week I knew you” Nixon pointed out, reaching into the clean carpeted trunk area for the three new tents.

Luz huffed a sigh and stretched out his arms “But you were fun back then. Not tied down with the CEO for NRG Atlanta.”

“Watch your mouth Georgie. I can get said CEO’s father to put you through military ops training.” Nixon challenged, poking Luz in the ribs.

Luz dropped the lid to the cooler to smack Nixon in the arm, rubbing at his side. “I bet I could get Speirs to drop kick you across the State.”

“We’re in the fucking appalachian mountains in Western North Carolina moron. He’d have to be kicked over the state border and then across Georgia. That would be way too far to drop kick someone.” Perconte deadpanned, fixing his hand on the handles to the now lidded cooler to take it over to the firepit. “And if you don’t quit this shit I’m drinking your iced coffee.”

“I could probably still roll him across.” Speirs broke in casually. He ruffled Luz’s hair and held out two poker sticks in the other hand. “Since everyone is here we can start lunch as soon as I radio the boys in from the lake and the ones on the nature walk.”

Luz chuckled as he took the pokers. “Tube meat.”

“Luz!” Practically everyone groaned.

“What, it doesn’t lose the funny.”

“It lost it’s ‘funny’ about eight years ago.” Nixon shook his head.

Perconte heaved the cooler out of the back and began hauling over to the seating area. “It’s been eight years since we started this?”

Winters replied from his spot where he was fixing up the newest tents. “Since we found this ground that first October but yes, it’s been eight years since we actually first camped here.”

Nixon’s eyebrows rose. “Already? Shit time flies when you’re out of school.”

“Wow,” Perconte sighed, blowing out shock, “eight years since a few of us graduated. It’s kind of weird knowing it’s been that long. I don’t even know how we survived this long with each other.” Perconte sat on the cooler’s lid, his head in his hand just thinking about the time that’s passed.

“What do you mean Frank?” Luz asked.

“Think about it, we were all shipped to a desolated boarding school from different states and times in our lives, so far away from compatible and look where we are now. We practically live in the back pockets of our friends. Hell I’m surprised we didn’t mass murder our whole dorm hall.” Perconte thought out loud.

“Oh yeah Frank this would be the headline, Toccoa school, Easy Hall and a Fox Hall Immigrant Murdered from Stress. Sounds like a real hook.” Luz chided.

“One fucking dorm of idiots is what we were.” Nixon shouted from his and Winters’ tent.

“Cultured bastards Nixon, use proper grammar.” Luz imitated one of the english teachers.

“I was going to cut you some slack Georgie boy, but now I might actually take out that fucking ax. Mechanic Murdered in Woods. Now that sounds like a winner.” Nixon chuckled.

“Perco, c’mon, help out old man Winters and I with the tents.” Talbert prodded Perconte out of his thoughts.

“Eh, hold your horses Tab, let me be nostalgic, I haven’t had some peace in two and a half hours no thanks to you four.” Perconte frowned.

“But uncle Perconte!” Skinny grinned.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you willingly drove them up here.” Luz laughed, eyes watering with amusement.

“I am so getting something out of this.” Perconte vowed.

Luz grinned and waggled his eyebrows earning himself an eyeroll from. “So where’s Jones, Hoobs and O’Keefe?”

“Jones and Hoobler are up in Vancouver, Canada working on a deal for their firm, trying to secure some new recruits for Jones’ father. O’Keefe is still in Vet school.” Winters filled them in. “Now Frank if would be nice if you did help us.”

“Little superstar like that and he couldn’t land a deal before this weekend?” Nixon popped his head out of the mesh flap.

“He’s been there for a week now, Lew. They had no idea Canadian’s were like this, stubborn but fair.” Winters gave up on keeping his facade, a smirk planting on his face.

“Damn, Canadians are a bunch of polite hardasses.” Nixon answered the smile.

Frank groaned when he got up and swayed over to the tent making process. “George, mom and dad are flirting again.”

“Oh gross keep it in your pants guys.” Grant laughed from behind his beer bottle.

Luz popped off the lid to the cooler with his coffee in it, snatching it and taking a sip. “Really, you two should constantly be in a room with the way you two love birds make moon eyes at each other.”

“At least it’s not as bad as hearing them go at it when they’re right next to you in a tent.” Nixon glared over to where Lipton and Speirs were cooing at each other.

“And this is where I say stop. This conversation has run it’s course.” Winters blushed lightly.

“Thank you.” Luz looked to the sky, fidgeting with his fingers on the condensation on his cup.

“Oh when Bull gets back,” Perconte grunted as he stuck one of the polls through it’s matching hole, “tell him I brought up his nice and fixed up guitar.”

“Will do, now get back to work ya lazy bum.” Luz snorted, earning a flipped bird.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webster has come out of his hole but he needs a ton of comfort.  
> WARNING: CONTAINS TRIGGERS FOR SUICIDE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are easily triggered this is a warning. This is a chapter you can pass if you are recovering.

It had been a long day, longer even for Webster. All he had wanted was to tell his parents he was engaged right after it had happened. Promptly calling them when they dispersed into their own tents. Yet, they had asked the same questions they always did with any news of his relationships.

_What is she like?_

_Do her parents have money?_

_What company does her father/family own?_

_How long have you been dating?_

Although he could have done without the last one that his parents had asked. The very question he had been trying to avoid throughout the whole conversation. The very same one he had been trying so desperately not to cry over and what had led to his disowning.

_It’s not a girl is it, David?_

His mother sounded crushed and his father was on the other side of livid. The only answer he could come up with was a very soft, very broken, “ _His name is Joseph._ ”

When the last bomb had dropped, his parents gave him a verbal contract for upending him over the phone.

Basically his guidelines were to never come back and that he would be payed to stay away from the family. His name would be scrubbed off of the family tree and even his brothers were never to contact him again.

David didn’t know what to do. He had said yes to the most wonderful man he had ever been friends with, a man that had given him everything just so David could see the merits of real friendship, an entire gateway into freedom and nonuniformity with the group they hung out with. Unfortunately, by his parents hand, the best night of his life had gone to shit with one, eight minute, phone conversation.

The sad thing was that it wasn’t the most uncomfortable one he’s had.

That one was when he had told his parents he was moving out of Aunt Gina’s house and into Mrs. Liebgott’s after boarding school that year. He said he was sick of moving around and he wanted to stay in one place, be able to live in a stable, always there, home when schooling ended for the year.

Liebgott had stayed with Web all morning, knowing what the call had done to him. Not only losing his parents respect but losing the whole family he knew with it. No matter how much Liebgott wanted to go and kick the Webster’s asses, he knew he had to make sure Webster was going to be okay.

Of course no amount of cuddling and reassurances could ever fill the whole of his younger self being disrespected and practically torn from the entirety of the Webster family line. And Liebgott knew, he knew there would be no way to mend what had been done. Even after Webster outright refused to break off the engagement.

Webster was never known to break completely. A couple tears here and there, some over joyous moments, yes. But never a mental breakdown like the one he had.

Webster had got up out of his and Liebgott’s tent to go take a piss and to just get some fresh air into his drained system. He hadn’t eaten since the marshmallows the night before and denied anything since then.

Speirs had seen Webster leave his tent, but never saw him come back. This was the beginning of how Speirs and Nixon found Webster out at _jump-wings cliff_ later that afternoon.

They had only called it that after Julian had had his accident. A little too much to drink and a little too reckless. No one knew exactly what had happened, but he fell down next to the rock and had earned himself a concussion and a few fractured ribs. No one knew that you couldn’t let someone sleep with a concussion, not even Doc Roe who was useless and a twenty minute walk from the rock, but they did know he passed safely and quietly in the ambulance.

The sun was just starting to set, casting a bright pink and gold canvas over the water and the sky. The little tweets and flutters from the birds rarely disturbing the calm of the camp.

Webster had heard them a few feet down the tree covered gravel path, then saw them when they rounded the corner to the semi flat cliff. If it could be called a cliff.

Many a time has one, two, three or even the whole group found themselves here, enjoying the untouched view of the sweet smelling mountains, the campsite could be quite well outlined from there. The little movements of shadowed people could be identified from the spot, knowing who was doing what. You could even see the hanging tattered rope swing on the opposing side of the dock, dangling from a tree on the protruding land.

Webster was one of those to frequent this place if no one was using it to jump off of and into the cold water no more than thirty feet below.

At the approaching footsteps Webster sighed and leaned further onto his knees, feet dangling over the edge. “I’m not going to jump if that’s what you’re thinking. I don’t think I could rightly kill myself where the beauty of this place is held most dearly.” he bitterly quipped.

“Hey now Web, no use in doing that, we’d all have to follow you.” Nixon answered, carefully at that, as he lowered himself down next to Webster, grunting while doing so.

Only a humm was the answer from the lit major.

“What’s got you so wound up Web?” Speirs asked bluntly, sitting down with a handful more grace than Nixon.

“My ex-parents.” Webster said through the fingers over his lips. “They-they don’t want me back.”

“Oh come now, they can’t be serious.” Nixon snorted. The sidelong look he got from Webster was the only confirmation he needed. “You’re fucking kidding.” That train of thought was silenced with a quick shake of the head.

“If you need David, I can get my parents to talk to yours. Mine are a bit higher up on the social scale.” Speirs offered.

Webster shrugged with his huff. “There isn’t anything you can do now. What’s been said is set and what’s done is done. My parent’s lawyers are working on it as we speak. Fuck that, they might be done.” He droned.

“David, I know this must be extremely difficult to know, but we are family.” Speirs cleared his throat before continuing, “Even if we fight and don’t talk sometimes it doesn’t mean we don’t stop supporting each other. Hell if me and Lipton stopped being friends over a little fight we had then I wouldn’t be here today.” A small grin came from the normally cold man. “I wouldn’t have friends who I call brothers, and sisters even, to this day. In fact, some of you wouldn’t even have known me.”

Webster gasped when he realised what Speirs was talking about. “You mean you would have-.” He cut off with the affirming nod.

“I had myself gearing up to take a nice long dive with a rock. Unless Lipton hadn’t of heard from Richard what I was capable of when I was really alone, then I wouldn’t be here.” Speirs’ gaze had wandered to the bottom of the clear lake, flecks of the gold and pink in the water’s reflection was projecting into Speirs’ deep hazel eyes.

“Is that how you guys found this place?” Webster asked, hands shaking from where he pulled them off his chin.

Nixon cut in, “Yeah.” It was just as close to crippled he had ever seen the two while they were all sober.

“The thing is David, even when your parents don’t like it, maybe they even shut you out completely like Floyd’s, there’s always us and our parents who will help out.” Speirs took pause for a breath, his own shoulders were shaking with the weight the words carried for the the both of them, “We never stop caring for one another David, and for that I am thankful and so you should be too. Even Lewis over here needed some form of boost that we gave him that his pompous social parents didn’t give him.”

Nixon chuckled at that. “God, even what you and Liebster have is incredible. He’s your soul’s other half from what I see Web. Keep him close because he is so completely opposite you that you are made for eachother. He can give you the pushes we can’t.”

“Keep this in mind David. We love you no matter what you are, you could be an alien from another galaxy and we’d still love you because you are you; and you are our friend.” This was the most Webster had heard Speirs talk about his feelings towards others. Even more than Lipton and that meant something to Webster.

“Like your fiance said last night, _If there is a load, You have to bear that you can't carry, I'm right up the road, I'll share your load, If you just call me._ ” Nixon chortled.

    Webster wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands, sniffling a chuckle along with that statement. “Thank you guys, really.”

    “Our pleasure Web.” Nixon kissed Webster on the forehead wetly, making a smacking sound.

    “Gross.” Webster pulled an annoyed face before turning his attention to Speris.

    “Oh no, you got my sob story.” Speirs deadpanned, only giving up a hug when Webster’s puppy dog eyes came out. “You, Luz and Lipton should make a club for those. They are worse than my gun threats.”

    “Yeah well we can back them up just like your threats.” Webster rebounded. He scooted back from the edge and pushed himself up from the grit and dust on the rock. “Back to camp then?”

    The other two nodded, getting up in their own fashions.

    “Feeling better?” Nixon asked brushing the debris off his shorts and legs.

    “Not one hundred percent, but yes, better.” Webster replied, scratching at the drying tears on his cheeks.

    “Good, at least you are in a better spirit to hear Bull ruin the songs tonight. That hick is going to sing, and I don’t know what he sounds like.” Nixon grumbled.

    “Give him a chance,” Speirs chided, “He might be good, you never know.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are all together save for a few others but they need to unwind and what better way then ghost stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS CLOWNS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

When Nixon handed Grant a large steamy, cup of coffee, having been made over the fire, Grant looked Nixon straight in the eye and stated, “I swear if I get used to this shitty coffee again, I’m gonna murder your boyfriend, Nix. I mean it this time, it took me four days to get used to my specialty coffee maker and not this boy scout’s shit.”

“At least s’better than Ron’s shit.” Nixon defended, a bold grin gracing his stubble thick face. “Back during ROTC he had the best helmet coffee the whole company had tasted.”

Speirs scoffed, turning to look the bushy eyebrowed man in the eyes. “Are you saying before, during or after I had my training accident?”

“I feel like we’ve had this entire conversation before.” Luz rolled all of the speal off his tongue, expressing his words with the help of his hands and fingers. “Blah blah, training accident, shot in the shoulder, blah blah, I quit they didn’t kick me out, something about Lipton’s work force inserted here, blah blah, and now I’m a scary detective.”  

“Screw you I had the best coffee that program had ever seen.” Speirs snarled lightly, hunching his shoulders towards his neck.

“Alright. Alright! Let’s not start this again, I have disgusting coffee, Ron has slightly better coffee, we all love our coffee makers. We are done with this. End of story, Hand me a cup of my own damned coffee Nix.” Winters broke up the little dog fight rousing up. Taking the offered cup he took a sip and winced at his own creation. “On second thought, bring me a soda.”

Laughs were warranted around the fire, the sun streaming in through the leaves and glinted off of the vehicles in the light’s path.

Bug spray and packs of candy being passed around the circle. Sour gummy worms and a fair amount of sour candy coke bottles were being dropped on the fresh earth. Little warnings of ‘ _Don’t eat the bug spray this time_ ’ were being passed in turn on a count of Babe having to visit the hospital the last time they were here.

Shifty clapped his hands together, earning the  many eyes of Easy Hall on him. “Okay boys, no marshmallows tonight.” He instructed softly, “Myself and Tab picked up a few things on our way up. You have a choice of deserts now, not just gram crackers and and hershey’s chocolate with hydrogenated oil. Tonight we got a container of peach cobbler and a container of german cheese cake, chocolate style.”

A small flurry of cheers were heard before Nixon cleared his throat, thick eyebrows rising.

“And a couple boxes of liquor candy.” Tab rattled off, urging Shifty, himself and Skinny to get the listed desserts.

    “You might want to lay off the alcohol Nix,” Guarnere chided, “You might become an alcoholic.”

    Toye barked out a laugh. “Not that he isn’t already.”

    “Started at the bright age of what, sixteen?” Nixon reflected, coming back over with a bottle of root beer for Dick and a can of kokanee for himself.

    “You were fifteen Lew, the ripe age of disaster for you.” Winters responded, taking the glass bottle and twisting off the cap. He took a long swig and released the neck of opening of the bottle from his lips with a satisfied sigh. Nixon was still standing, blatantly watching his partner lick his lip of the sweet and sticky brown liquid.

    “For Christ’s sake Nix, don’t jump him in front of us.” Buck laughed, watching with the others as Winters went from a pale pink to a scarlet red in a couple seconds, bowing his head with the embarrassment.

    Malarkey elbowed his boyfriend, “Come off it Buck, let them stare, you do it enough anyway.”

    “Not to this extent he don’t.” Guarnere yapped, a tinny laugh passing his lips.

    After that there was no lull in conversation, no hesitation as to where hands were for food or if they ended up somewhere else that didn’t really need to be touched. Groping for candy and drinks was expected with this group. Even when Speirs stood up and cleared his throat the handsy flirting was still present.

    “Alright children settle down for Papa Speirs.” Nixon grinned, can of beer down by his feet.

    “Keep one eye open Lew, Ron might come after you in the night.” Winters joked.

    “And your little dog too.” Penkala mocked.

    Liebgott looked over to the opposite side of the fire, snorting out, “Someone watched that movie one too many times.”

    Lipton sighed and looked to his fiance standing stock still looking around the fire with a fond smile. With a quick look down to the big brown eyes Speirs smirked, clicked into attention and cleared his throat. “TEN HUT!” He commanded, the words echoing throughout the valley.

That got the attention of everyone, a quiet was blanketing the group save for the crackling of the fire. “At ease men, a couple announcements tonight. First, is to stay as sober as possible for tonight, there is no campfire songs and I don’t want us scattered around or in the drink.” He pointed a look to Muck, a little parade of ‘aww’s went around the group as well, “Second off is that Lipton, Malarkey and myself are not leading off campfire songs tomorrow,” A pause, “Bull will be.”

    “Sweet mother of hell, country music?” Perconte squawked.

    Bull chortled. “Not quite squirt, well maybe a couple songs but some good stuff too. Remember I was camp counselor for a couple summers over at the local kids camp.”

    “Yeah yeah.” Perconte rolled his eyes.

    Speirs raised his eyebrows. “We done?”

    Perconte nodded.

    “Good. Third is that we are telling ghost stories tonight. The best you’ve got. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, this is where the sober part comes in, you may take a walk or go down to the lake to chill as we will continue on with the stories. Any questions?” Nothing. “Alright who wants to start?” A few hands went in the air. “Tab, you good to kick start this?”

    “Just like the great balloon war in high school.” Talbert smirked.

    “Wait you mean the one where Ron ran across the entire field to the other side where Item Hall was just to tell them to circle in on The other boarding school’s students and then come racing back all the way through the kids again and set up shop with Lip and Luz to practically soak the kids with water guns. That one?” Muck asked.

    “Yeah, now settle down, I want to hear the story that Tab’s going to say.” Penkala warned, smacking Muck’s thigh with the back of his hand.

    “Okay. Here we go.” Talbert smiled, “A newlywed husband and wife went to Las Vegas for their honeymoon, and checked into a suite at a hotel. When they got to their room they both detected a bad odor. The husband called down to the front desk and asked to speak to the manager. He explained that the room smelled disgusting and they would like another suite.

The manager apologized and told the man that they were all booked because of a convention. He offered to send them to a restaurant of their choice for lunch compliments of the hotel and said he was going to send a maid up to their room to clean and to try and get rid of the odor.

After a nice lunch the couple went back to their room. When they walked in they could both still smell the same odor. Again the husband called the front desk and told the manager that the room still smelled really bad. The manager told the man that they would try and find a suite at another hotel. He called every hotel on the strip, but every hotel was sold out because of the convention.

The manager told the couple that they couldn't find them a room anywhere, but they would try and clean the room again. The couple wanted to see the sights and do a little gambling anyway, so they said they would give them two hours to clean and then they would be back.

When the couple had left, the manager and all of housekeeping went to the room to try and find what was making the room smell so bad. They searched the entire room and found nothing, so the maids changed the sheets, changed the towels, took down the curtains and put new ones up, cleaned the carpet and cleaned the suite again using the strongest cleaning products they had. The couple came back two hours later to find the room still had a bad odor. The husband was so angry at this point, he decided to find whatever this smell was himself. So he started tearing the entire suite apart himself.

As he pulled the top mattress off the box spring he found a dead body of a woman.”

“OH GROSS!” Liebgott yelled.

“I’m not going to Vegas after that.” Luz deadpanned.

“Eh, I’ve heard better than that.” Martin shrugged.

“Oh really?” Talbert pried. “Give it a go then.”

“Alright I will.” Johnny, rubbed his hands together, looking at the now darkening sky. “So-and-sos friend, a girl in her teens, is babysitting for a family in Newport Beach, Ca. The family is wealthy and has a very large house — you know the sort, with a ridiculous amount of rooms.

Anyways, the parents are going out for a late dinner/movie kinda date. The father tells the babysitter that once the children are in bed she should go into this specific room he doesn't really want her wandering around the house, and watch TV there.

The parents take off and soon she gets the kids fed, bathed and into bed and goes to the room to watch TV. She tries watching TV, but she is disturbed by a lifelike clown statue in the corner of the room. She tries to ignore it for as long as possible, but it starts freaking her out so much that she can't handle it.

She resorts to calling the father and asks, "Hey, the kids are in bed, but is it okay if I switch rooms? This clown statue is really creeping me out."

The father says seriously, "Get the kids, go next door and call 911."

She asks, "What's going on?"

He responds, "Just go next door and once you call the police, call me back."

She gets the kids, goes next door, and calls the police. When the police are on the way, she calls the father back and asks, "So, really, what's going on?"

He responds, "We don't HAVE a clown statue." He then further explains that the children have been complaining about a clown watching them as they sleep. He and his wife had just blown it off, assuming that they were having nightmares.”

By the end of the story, Muck and Penk are practically one person, Webster and Liebgott are shaking together under Web’s blanket and Malarkey Has found his way onto Buck’s lap, curled around the tall horror stricken blond.

“I fucking hate clowns.” Was all that was said, and it had come from Speirs. With a sadistic grin snaking out of his lips he then responded, “Who’s next?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's morning, early morning, and Luz is not getting up. Nor does Lipton think he needs to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I thought a little bit of hinted foursome would be cool. Especially since I'm drained from multiple practices and needed to get this out.

When Luz eventually pried his eyes open, he was once again, pressed along side Mama Lip’s personal furnace. Then again, he felt another body curling around his front that wasn’t at all, Lipton’s. Luz rolled his eyes down to see a nest of thick black hair nuzzling under his chin. On the other side of the dozing Perconte, Lipton was already up and reading. His soft brown hair looked even softer and unruly in the fresh morning, his reading glasses perched on his nose to aid him in reading the newest mystery that Speirs had to buy for him.

Luz made a small squeak when he yawned, causing Lipton to glance over to him. A soft smile unfurled on the man’s face, teasing out a full grin.

“It’s only seven thirty George, you can go back to sleep.” Lipton whispered into the chilly morning air.

“God, why in all of hell, are you up so damn early?” Luz shot back.

Lipton hummed, stifling a yawn of his own. He lolled his head to the side, eyes still droopy from the night of mischief and storytelling. It got pretty rowdy after the third story, a telling of a bodiless, decaying hand holding a lantern. The stories only got worse and more detailed. Ranging from ripped tents to mixes of Slenderman. When that frightened voice of Luz came through the zipped tent door, Lip knew exactly what to do from both Luz and Perconte.

“I’m up because unlike you, I like to have some peace before shit starts happening with you guys and I have to watch to see if you all don’t drown or end up murdering each other by lunch.” Lipton gave a soft chuckle.

Luz coughed into his pillow, a sarcastic tone tacking itself onto the end of the little bought. “Thanks mom. I really like being alive.” Luz may have been a sarcastic little shit, but the undertones of gratitude were still present with every curl to his mouth.

“And don’t you forget it boy. Now snuggle back down and get some more rest. Who knows, you may need it when Toye and Bill put up the new rope swing.” Lipton turned back to his novel.

“Mmhmm. Who else is up besides you?” Luz asked, snuggling down into the bare warm skin of Perconte, kissing the top of that thick hair, pajama pants slotted between pajama pants. A small whine came from the older man, a loud intake of breath through the Italian's nose followed by a brush of lips to Luz’s sternum and then a final sigh when Perconte had settled again. Speirs was still dead to the conscious world, a constant radiator under the zipped together sleeping bags.

Lipton set his book down on his stomach and pulled up his glasses, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the sleep crusted in the corners. His arms tensed close to his head before a satisfied huff sounded. “Let’s see,” Lipton placed his glasses back in their case and reached above his head, slipping them into his satchel, “I believe I heard the whispers of Skip, Mal and Penk. That’s what woke me up.” Next, Lipton dog eared his book and set the back in his bag too before turning on his side and pressing in close to Perconte. “I heard Gene get up to go to the communal bathroom.” Lipton’s toned arm pulled up the extra blanket so it was over his shoulders, settling it over Perconte’s waist and just resting his hand on Luz’s hip bone. “And I know I heard Dick go to the showers with those damn flip flops. Thats about it.”

Luz hummed, eyes closing on their own accord, begging for more sleep. With the combined heat of the four and Lip’s hand stroking small circles with his thumb into Luz’s hip, Luz was growing sleepy with every passing moment.

“Go back to sleep Luz, rest those doe eyes and get some energy.” Lipton’s voice sounded miles away to Luz, the last known thing he heard was the quiet sound of lips pressed to the back of Perconte’s neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Toye, Lazy in the mornings.

Guarnere woke up to the sound of Muck, proclaiming loudly, his love for yet another TV show. In fact this time it had something to do with angel’s tricksters, monster hunters and and Impala. Oh yeah, Guarnere was real impressed to wake up to the sound of Muck gushing about some damned trickster, archangel dude. Although Guarnere would be surprised if he didn’t want to duct tape any of his unrelated brothers to a tree at this time of the day.

Toye wasn’t too far behind in the wakeup race either, one more shout of joy from Muck and Toye’s eyes were fluttering open. Guarnere laughed at his partner’s misfortune of the early wakeup call, not too pleased himself but enjoying the sullen look of his tent mate.

“Someone’s gonna die,” Toye’s voice was gravelly without use, “someone’s gonna fucking die.”

Guarnere chuckled lightly, turning on his side to face Toye, a small smirk set upon his semi-chapped lips. “Mornin’ bright eyes, I see you’re happy to be up.”

“Shut it Bill, I could’ve gone another full hour before I needed my sorry ass to be dragged into this damn tent with your sad face.” Toye turned into his pillow, practically smacking both his nose and feathers into nonexistence.

“Thanks sweetheart, good mornin’ to you too.” Guarnere just laughed it off, lightly punching Toye on the arm. “What time do’ya think it is anyhow?”

Toye grunted, “Too early to care Bill. Now get your warm ass over here, I’m practically freezing my balls off.”

Guarnere raised his eyebrows in a quick agreement, smirk widening on his lips. “Such a pleasure ain’t ya?” Scooting over Guarnere curled around Toye’s shivering flesh. “Damn, what did you do, lay on an iceberg or somethin’?”

“No, kicked the blankets off halfway through the night.” Toye growled, settling into Guarnere’s embrace. “Fuck, how do you stay so warm?”

“I stay under the damn covers ya moron.” Guarnere prodded.

A cough came from outside their tent, before a deep voice followed. “Once you two are done playing snuggle bunny, you can get started on the reroping of our beloved rope swing.” Buck instructed.

“C’mon blondy, we’ll get to it even if it’s after lunch.” Guarnere complained.

Another grunt came from the other side of the vinyl. “It’s ten now, I want you up and at em in twenty to get started so we aren’t waiting for you two to actually do some mild tricks into the lake. Understood?” The boys could feel rather than hear Bucks commanding stare through the tent walls.

“Yeah yeah princess, now let me heat up.” Toye glared at the blue fabric, not knowing where Buck’s eyes were. Heavy footsteps could be heard falling away from the tent. “What got into his panties?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Guarnere leaned down and brushed his lips across Toye’s bared shoulder, moving the cotton sleeve up just a bit to get a full view of Toye’s tattoo. “How long has that rope been in that damned tree?”

“Long enough to require a new one Bill. Actually we all took our first swing on that the same day, everyone.” Toye huffed, “Think we should do something when we take it down?”

“Yeah, why don’t we say the same thing we did when we put it up? Kinda like the little oath we took on jump day?” Guarnere suggested.

“Oh god, and Luz blasting out _If I Had A Million Dollars_ over and over, I was ready to kill the poor sap when he started singing.” Toye whined, “Problem is, what did we say?”

“Might have to ask Doc about that one. He’s supposed to spot us when we do all the heavy work.” Guarnere countered.

Toye nuzzled his pillow some more, muffling his words. “Then we better get in gear, Doc might want to get this done with.” With a bit of maneuvering Toye was sitting up, hair sticking up every which way, a light stubble coating his chin and cheeks.

“Right behind ya mornin’ glory, right behind ya.” Guarnere smiled Toye’s drowsy form. “Get that tush out of the sleeping bag and put some pants on, I’ll get the gloves from the car.”

“You scratch her and I’ll chop your dick off.” Toye threatened, aiming a sleepy glare at Guarnere.

“I ain’t gonna scratch her,” With a soft grunt Guarnere pulled his shorts on and buckled his belt while on the tent floor. “She’s a beauty of a ‘67 Impala, I may be from Philly, but I ain’t that dense.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright the rope goes up.

“So, so far, I’ve had to work with Johnny’s company to figure out where the hell this new pipe is going to go so that the apartment building is going to be fully functional by the end of the year.” Heffron shrugged, tension leaking into his shoulders. “The downfall is that Johnny’s company already laid down some of the foundation that we need removed to put the pipelines in. But the douche is going to bill our company to do it.”

“It ain’t my fault that the dumbass thought the new pipe was already in.” Martin grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked it over his head, chucking it to the large rocks on the edge of the beach. “He’s stubborn and a tool. I tried to tell him that you hadn’t fixed the pipework and now we’re in the hole a few thousand on the budget, not to mention the time it’s taking out.” Martin clapped a hand onto Heffron’s shoulder, steering him in the direction of the rope tree.

“Give me a sec Martin, I need to wrap this cut before he goes touching bark.” Roe drawled, carefully placing the butterfly bandaid on the palm of Heffron’s hand. “You tear this off, and you will be sorry when René has to cut off your entire hand.”

Heffron shuddered, “I don’t think René wants to see me after I broke my arm a few months ago, she was furious.”

“I didn’t even know she could yell.” Guarnere chuckled from the trunk of the tree. “Alright, can we start now?”

Heffron looked to Roe, whooping when the dark haired Cajun smiled and nodded. “Fuck yeah, lets get to work.”

Toye groaned, “Don’t say work, I’ve had enough with this asshole that keeps coming in for detailing over at the shop, I swear this fick asks for one more set of flames and he’s going to end up with Luz’s telescope magnet up his ass.”

“Hey!” Luz yelled from the firepit, “I can still hear you.”

Toye yelled back, “Good! Then I can tell you how fucked up your workbench is.”

Luz stood up, marching briskly before the ever slow Nixon cut him off. “Hey now, be civil Georgie, Doc already has Babe to look after.”

“Thank you Nix.” Roe nodded in his direction.

Nix nodded back, a smirk on his lips.

Toye snorted, ambling up the tree, gripping the branches on the strong Live Oak. He straddled the branch that the old rope was on, carefully inching out towards it, hunting knife in hand.

“Mind where you put your limbs Joe, last time someone climbed this tree, they fell out.” Guarnere chidded.

“Yeah and thats how I got the damn broken arm in the first place.” Heffron whined.

“Shut up guys,” Toy grunted, “I need to concentrate.” he placed his left hand on the large branch, holding down the thick rope to cut away at it. Little by little the blue and white strands fell away leaving the rope dangling lower and lower to the ground before the final few cords were snapped.

“Good job Joe, now to hang this sucker up.” Guarnere chuckled, hoisting up the newly braided rope, looking at it’s bright red and orange strings.

Toye nodded, throwing the knife to the side in the dirt before trying to scoot his way back to the trunk. Luz was just what Toye didn’t need when he muttered an oh fuck, feeling his hand slip and his body follow when Luz yelled out the main line to _If I Had A Million Dollars_. A loud thump was heard and Roe blew out the breath he was holding.

“Good, no cracks this time. Dumbass.” Martin congratulated, standing off to the side to watch over the job.

“Thanks for the support Johnny.” Toye murmured then, “Fuck you Luz!” Toye groaned, rolling to his side to stand up.

“Your welcome!” Luz shouted.

Guarnere helped him up by the upper arms, lifting the man to his feet. “Steady now Joe.” That earned him a glare from Toye, which Guarnere replied with a kiss to the cheek. “Awww, you know I love ya babe.” A giggle from Heffron sounded when Toye flipped Guarnere off. “Okay, Babe, you’re up, make sure it slips nice and tight around that branch.” Guarnere ordered.

“Sir yes sir.” Heffron mocked, following the same path Toye took to get up, this time he laid down on the branch, one lg laying flat and the other with the knee over the edge and the foot hooked over the branch. “Alright Bill, throw it over.

With a soft groan Guarnere tossed the heavy rope over the tree branch, letting out some more cord when it made it over.

“Okay, now slip it up over to me.” Heffron directed. Guarnere walked under the the space to grab the other end of the rope, pulling it back and forth towards Heffron so he could tie it off. “Good!” Heffron yelled, sliding the slack back over the branch so he could reach the ending knob on the one side of the rope. A couple loops around the branch followed by a through pull and another bought like that the rope was secured with a final tug when Heffron slipped down it and to the ground.

“I’d say that went pretty damn well.” Roe lilted. Toye leveled a glare at the Cajun but Roe just smiled back.

Toye crossed his arms with a huff, “Sarcastic little shit.

“Watch your tongue Toye, I know how to poison you without you knowing.” Roe pointed a long, thin finger at Toye, eyes laughing.

Toye stuck out his tongue, ruining the effect after he stuck it back in his mouth with a smile.

“Now to find either Bull or Buck to test this thing out.” Guarnere said, eyeing the thick cord hanging from the branch.

“Either one will do, their only ten pounds apart.” Martin shrugged, quickly scanning the area for them, his eye catching on Bull hauling himself out of the water.

Roe looked over at him and uttered a small chuckle. “Easy there Martin, you’re drooling on the ground.”

Martin’s jaw snapped shut and he rubbed a hand over his mouth, glowering over at Roe when he got the joke. “Let it be known I hate you all.” He huffed in a breath then hollered, “BULL!”

The large blond raised his head and turned to look over at the shoreline, grinning at his lover. “YEAH?!” He shouted back.

“ROPE NEEDS TESTING!” Martin Continued.

Bull waved at them and began walking down the wharf, water dripping from his shorts pockets.

“Sweet once this puppy is tested it’ll be good to go.” Luz smiled, trailing down to the tree.

“That was a dirty trick Luz. We might have needed the hospital again.” Guarnere warned.

“Sorry Bill,” Luz shrugged, sheepish grin plastered to his face. “I couldn’t resist after hearing what you wanted to do for a ceremony.”

Guarnere barked out a laugh, dropping to his knees when standing got to much with the weakening of his limbs. “I hate you so much right now, but I’ll let it slide.” Guarnere gasped through his laughs. “But just don’t do it again.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the thinking Nixon has done is the reason he stuck around.

Nixon was sauntering barefoot off the dock with Winters, rubbing a green and blue towel over his thick black hair. Winters was just smiling, padding in his flip flops on the wood with his own cream towel wrapped snugly around his delicate waist, his hand coming through his damp red hair, listening to Nixon going on about new improvements that could be made to the camp. Shifty was positive that Nixon was going on about a waterslide last month.

When they got within earshot of the boys, Heffron knew what they’re talking about and wanted to add in his own input.

“See, we should build a large cabin up here, we’ve been here long enough. Right Babe?” Nixon ends up dragging him into it anyway.

“Well,” Heffron starts, “We have been coming here for eight years, since the first of us graduated. We could, I mean, there is that flat space about twenty yards from the rope swing and about twenty-five yards back from shore line. I mean- It’s possible.”

Talbert could only watch Heffron sputter for so long before he butted in. “Yeah, I could get my boys down at the the business to come and take a look and get shit set up. Mind you it would take six solid months and a hell of a lot of cash for this to go down, you understand? What we’re looking at what at least eight thousand square feet? And with a seven man crew it’s a pile of paperwork and even more expenses depending on the inside. And my guess is you want the best.” He leaned on his one side with his one hip propped out, arms crossed over his chest in completion with his tongue in his cheek.

Grant walked up behind Talbert, flipping through his little notebook. “Like this Nix?” He held up a small drawing of a one story log cabin floor plan. “Of course between you, Bill and myself we could work on the blueprints this week with the firm, then with Babe’s urban planning and along with Johnny and Tab’s construction crew we could get this shit done before October.”

“Don’t forget we have and energy CEO amongst us to get the solar panels for electricity.” Nixon chuckled, flitting a glance towards his husband.

“And if we do run into any troubles we have four fucking lawyers.” Guarnere pointed out, rolling the sleeves on his jack shirt up, leaving the snaps undone.

“I’m a criminal lawyer you dipshit. I deal with humans not land.” Buck deadpanned from the logs, arms wrapped around Malarkey in his lap. “Try Jones, he’s a corporate I think. And Hoobler is a property law boy.”

“Good to know we got our shit together. So, you think it’ll work?” Nixon asked, eyes roaming over Winters’ cheek.

Winters was staring at where the cabin might be, how it would be like going camping when he was younger with his parents, before he had this huge family now. In a soft croaky voice he replied, “I know it’ll work.” A smile graced his lips, eyes crinkling at the sides. He turned to look at the boys meandering around, the ones settled into their spots near the fire and finally the ones he was standing with. He gripped his towel, giving them a curt nod, striding off to the communal showers.

“So how are we going to do this?” Grant questioned. “Are we going to do this thing where it’s just rooms for us, or are we going all out with a kitchen and indoor plumbing?”

Nixon grinned, “Tell you what, let me shower and change first, then we can get try to get to work before Bull starts us off with campfire songs tonight.”

A low rumble happened off in one of the tents before it spoke, “Might want to rethink that boy. As soon as Winters and Nix are fresh and squeaky clean we’re starting this shindig.”

A second voice came from the vibrant purple tent that was deemed as Lipton and Speirs’ but the voice wasn’t either of theirs. “I swear Bull, one more word like that and you won’t be able to sing Amazing Grace due to the fact your vocal cords will be ripped from your throat.”

“Shut up Frank.” George said from his spot next to Buck’s, “Or I’m telling Doc what you did then, and only then, will I straight up murder you for dissing country music.”

“No need Luz, I’ll personally get his paramedic license revoked, then me and Rene will be sure he never steps foot in the emergency room again.” Doc Roe drawled from inside his and Babe’s own flashy orange tent.

“Quit ganging up on me, I just hate country.” Perconte whined.

“You’re in the wrong state then Perco, all we got in Georgia is country and some rock music.” Bull chuckled, unzipping his tent to peak out. “Nix, go get in the showers before I get Speirs to do it for you. I want to play some Dixie Chicks soon.” With a wink Bull was back in the tent. Only a strangled groan was heard from the purple one.

Nixon shook his head, carefully placing his feet on the soft  pine needles and dirt all the way over to the showers, avoiding the sharp rocks that lay beneath the brush. Upon entering the tiled building he saw Winters’ wet swim trunks on the wooden bench then spotted his and Winters’ dry clothes on the pegs in the wall. Walking around the partition from the screen door to the hollow room of the showers he half expected Winters to be swimming in the water spray, only, he found Winters, naked, hiding a laugh behind his fist. “Oh you think it’s funny now do you?” Nixon’s eyebrows raised, an amused smirk on his lips.

Winters removed his hand from in front of his mouth reaching to pull in the shorter man under the luke warm shower. “I hope Perconte doesn’t go postal when Bull sings real camp songs and not our acoustic renditions.” Wrapping his pale freckled arms around Nixon’s middle, he roped him in for a kiss. A small brush of lips before pressing more firmly, holding Nixon there by his waist.

Pulling back Nixon huffed, “Hey now, you start anything you’re so finishing it. I don’t care who walks through that door, you’re not leaving me hanging like last time.”

Winters gave a soft hum, pearing at Nixon through barely there eyelashes. Opening his mouth he took in a breath to speak, only to be stopped when a shout ripped through the air.

“Ow fuck, Perconte, you don’t have to fucking bite me! It was just a song suggestion!” George shouted.

Nixon pulled away to look at Winters, a stunned look on both his and Winters faces before they both broke out into laughter, leaning on each other for support. “We should- probably- get dressed-.” Nixon gasped in between words, attempting to catch his lost breath, a broad hand over sparse chest hair holding his sternum to steady it.

Winters shut off the water, still laughing, while walking over to the shelves by the partition wall; going for the clean bath towels they brought up with themselves. “How are you guys going to use this building? We just got it up two years ago, why tear it down?” Winters asked, chest heaving for the fresh air circulating around the tiled room, shaking his head to let the excess water fly away.

“I’m thinking that we just place a hallway leading here and split it off so it also goes to the bathrooms next door.” Nixon replied, rubbing at the goose bumps forming on his warm skin. “Pass me a towel?” He added. Winters grabbed the other large fuzzy cloth and flung it at Nixon’s head, having it land directly over his face. “Thanks.” came the sarcastic reply.

“Anytime.” Winters chimed. “Sounds like a good plan though. I could probably get the same hook up for the cabin lights as I did for the lights in here and the ones in the bathrooms.”

Nixon chortled, pulling the towel down and drying himself off as best he could. “And that’s why you’re the CEO, made your way up pretty damned fast when they did proteges.”

Winters just shrugged, the ever present lines framing his pink mouth as he wiped down himself. “I may be the CEO of an energy company, but I’m still in favor of campfires.”

A soft tug to Winters elbow and he was right in front of Nixon, curiosity and mirth invading every line of his freckled face. Nixon growled playfully, bringing Winters down with the hand on his neck for a swift kiss. “Thats why I love you so damn much.”

A slow strum of a guitar could be heard coming from the firepit area, queueing the two to move for their clothes, distant voices requesting kids songs to sing and _repeat after me_ songs. “Lets go round the kiddos up then.” Nixon declared, slipping his belt through the loops in his shorts.


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penkala wakes up, stories are set in stone, and the weekend is coming to a close.

Penkala woke up to not only the hand combing through his hair but the soft voices of the early morning. Well to put it lightly. It was more of Nixon angrily stumbling around the camp muttering quietly to himself. The sleep thick growl of “Where the fuck are my fucking aviators.” and soon a “Fucking George and Muck, the fucking twits.”

Penkala opened his eyes to the early air and faint tweet of the birds around him, twisting in the sleeping bag nest himself and Muck had made; stopping when he felt his boyfriend shaking with the force to stop him from an outburst in laughter. Now that would surely alert Nixon into knowing they were awake; not to mention waking up the rest of camp.

Quietly Muck slipped an arm over Penkala’s shoulder, flashing him his digital watch with the black numbers showing 8:28am. A quick tap to the wrist from Penkala and the watch was out of his face.

The pair waited quietly until the thudding footsteps of Nixon’s high tops were quieted. Only then did Penkala twist around in the noisy synthetic fabric, whispering in the small space between them. “Oh god, you’re so going to get it.”

Muck sputtered a bit, catching his breath from holding it in. “Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t us. Nix lost them when we were dancing around.”

“Oh.” Was all the answer Penkala gave before the drowsy boom of Buck’s voice cut the air one tent over.

“Muck, did you do anything?” was the question.

Muck whisper shouted back. “No, Nix lost ‘em when he was dancing on one of the rocks. I think Winters saved them but Nix doesn’t know.”

A soft grunt sounded from the same tent followed by a soft _Sorry babe, didn’t mean to wake you._ “Well, if he comes looking for you I’ll tell him what happened. I’m pretty sure he was halfway drunk and doesn’t remember.” Buck sniggered.

“For your information,” Both the boys in Muck’s tent and Buck in his stiffened upon hearing Nixon’s voice just outside their tents. “I didn’t drink last night, surprising I know. Dick gave them to me when I went looking for them over by the rope swing, they were clamped on his shirt collar. But I guess I have to let you boys off the hook.”

Muck gushed out a sigh, panting and holding his head. Penkala bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend.

“Nix, as much as I love your sultry voice quit your yapping or yap quieter.” Penkala’s head turned up on his pillow failing to look through the vinyl tent to see Bill. “That goes for all four of you.” Bill grumbled, muttering _god damn bastards_ under his breath.

“Too late Bill.” Toye yawned from next to him.

“Aw shit. Now you fucks can start breakfast. Fuckers woke me up.” Perconte gripped, no doubt being used as a pillow with George next to him.

Muck rolled over onto his back and scrubbed a hand over his face before stretching out his limbs, flexing his shoulders to rid himself of the tension that built up there from sleep a satisfied sigh completing the morning ritual.

“Can I say I hate you all at _this very_ moment.” Babe rasped from Penkala’s back.

“Ditto over here.” Martin said, irritation seeping through his words.

Penkala could hear Bull move next to Martin from the other side of the circle, hearing his soft whispers of _goodmornin’ sweetheart_ and the cavity inducing _I love you_  that had become customary to the whole group.

“Ow, what the hell Joe, you just slapped me in the face.” Webster’s cry woke the final sleepyheads up, a symphony of objections and groans filtered throughout the morning accompanied by zippers as the relaxing silence broke once and for all.

Between the boys’ rousing sound Joe’s apology was heard. “Sorry Web, my arm’s asleep.”

Shifty’s shocking statement rang out true from his retreating for heading to the bathrooms, “If I had my shot gun here.” Causing a couple laughs from the boys, still idled in sleep mode.

“Oh yeah you and whose army Shifty?” Talbert teased from his own tent, causing Penkala to snort as he pulled on a tshirt and hoodie, already forgoing a pair of shorts for his still warm sweats.

Unzipping the tent, Muck slipped on his boat shoes, reaching tall to stretch his back. With a lazy grin he turned to Penkala who was tossing out his flip flops, scooting to the edge of the tent and slipping them on.

“Morning boys, glad to see you’re all up.” Winters waltzed into camp, holding a book marked halfway in.

Luz pulled down the zipper to his tent and peered outside with a serious case of bedhead. “Yeah no thanks to those three and Buck.” He pointed out, squinting into the light.

“Hey, where’s Mom and Ronnie?” Muck asked, eyebrows raised at the mesh tent door.

“Ron’s brushing his teeth and I’m not sure about Lip?” Nixon offered.

Luz stepped out of his own tent clad in nothing but baggy sweatpants with Toccoa down the sides.

“Aren’t those Ron’s?” Talbert asked, clinking his belt closed.

Luz made a soft questioning sound followed by him looking down at the gray pants he donned. “Yeah.” he answered, hands rubbing over his eyes.

“Actually.” A cough came from the gently sloping hill down towards the buildings. “I gave them to Perconte the night before last to use and then I’m guessing George stole them.” Speirs stated bluntly.

Talbert just looked at Speirs walking over to his tent only replying with, “oh.”

“You four are like, all dating each other or something.” Babe pointed out.

“Really? I always thought Dick, Lew and them were the big four.” Grant commented. shaking out his thick hair after combing his fingers through it.

“No you got it all wrong. I flirt with everyone but I’m in love with Dick,” Nixon explained. “Dick flirts with Lip and Ron because they don’t fall immediately in puppy love,” He pointed a glare at half the boys.

“Luz had a crush on Car back in high school before Perconte got his ass in gear.” Speirs helped fill in.

“I had a crush on Ron in my second year when I joined up with council.” Perconte added from his spot next to Luz, a faint blush gracing his cheeks looking towards Speirs.

“Eventually I started dating Perco, but I still had feelings for Lip, then Preco spilled about his crush on Papa Speirs here, I spilled about Lip.” Luz supplied.

“And eventually these morons confessed to those two morons about their crushes and then those two morons treated these two morons like blushing brides to be.” Nixon finished, clapping his hands together.

Luz had his arm draped across Perconte’s shoulders, leaning onto the italian, Perconte had an arm securely wrapped around Luz’s waist and Speirs had his arms crossed over his chest, standing straight with a soft smile in place.

“Oh hey, Lip is down on the dock.” Perconte voiced in the silence, breaking the spell of the story that the four told.

Speirs looked over his shoulder at the wooden dock and sure enough Lipton was sitting on the side by the end, kicking is feet in the water, leaning back to soak up the sun’s vitamins. “Thank you.” He nodded, chucking his ziplock bag filled with a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush.

“Hey, don’t forget, we’re having a feast at the bakery tonight around fiveish, you and Lip are on wine duty.” Liebgott reminded them all from his perch on one of the logs, nodding towards Speirs with the last phrase.

Speirs sighed and shook his head, chuckling lightly while passing him, a hand ruffling the unruly hair, making it stick up on end like a fin. “Roger wilco _Liebling_.” He joked, earning a hearty laugh from Webster, smiling when he heard the sadness completely gone from the sound. Speirs trotted down the incline towards the water, creating a hollow sound when he hit the dock.

“So, who's on coffee duty this morning?” Penkala asked.

“I believe Skinny is.” Doc squinted, looking up for an answer.

“Oh thank fuck.” Martin praised, hands raised towards the trees.

Winters smiled at the guys moving about camp, packing things and helping out Muck and Penkala with breakfast, a couple going to the bathrooms and showers for their own morning routines.

Nixon sidled up to Winters’ side, silently offering up a bottle of apple juice. “What’s up Dick?” Nixon asked, bumping Winters with his hip, holding a bottle of water himself.

Winters twisted the cap off with a snap, taking a swig before recapping it and bringing it to his side. “Just how much I love camping Nix.” With a smile spreading on his face he scanned the area a final time, saying more to himself than anyone, “Also how much long weekends mean to us all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who took their time out of their days to read this. It's kind of emotional to finish it for me. I worked hard on this and I'm so glad you all stuck around.
> 
> Thank you to Notebooknote for helping me out in with uplifting comments. And to Gingerwerk for the encouragement. To kitten-miester for holding my hand. And to all those who helped me rebound ideas off of them.
> 
> I might do a coda fic for when they're in High school but that depends on if I have time.


End file.
